Unexpected
by SVUROLLINS
Summary: So far this is a one shot Rollaro stroy. I do not know if I am going to add to this story or add any chapters etc., I'm not really good at writing or at summaries so I hope you enjoy the story. :)


Amanda was brushing her teeth getting ready for bed wearing a white tank top and some baggy sweat pants thinking about work. She was thinking about Liv she seemed pretty shaken up recently with Lewis shooting himself. As she was putting away her tooth brush she lost her train of thought to a knock on her apartment door.

She looked through the peep hole, "Nick? what is he doing here?" she said to her self as she opened the door and greeted him

"Nick!? What brings you to my apartment at 11:30 at night?" she asked looking at the clock.

"I was just coming to check up on you I know the squad has had a rough time with the whole Lewis thing just making sure things weren't to stressful for you."

"What is that suppose to mean? What you think I'm gambling again?!" she said kinda angry. She was mad that Nick would actually think that she was in deep again "Look Nick thanks for your concern but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself and if anyone is stressed and needs worrying about it's Liv not me!" she went to slam the apartment door closed when Nick stopped it with his hand and pushed his way through the door.

"Amanda I'm sorry that's not what I meant! I know you have been working your program lately and I'm sorry that I could even think that you were gambling again" Nick said trying to make everything better

"Yeah well I'm sorry too! Now get out of here it's late I want to get some sleep!" Amanda was agitated and was pushing Nick out the door when he stopped her and took her by the wrists.

"Shh... Amanda calm down I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered consolingly and pulled her closer to him into a hug.

Amanda didn't know exactly what had just happened or what was happening now she was so confused.

Nick held her tight and then went in for a kiss, he has had a crush on Rollins for quite some time now.

Amanda could feel his lips softly touching hers. Nick pulled away and put his hands on Amanda's face and placed his forehead on hers and looked into her beautiful, bright, blue eyes and whispered "I'm sorry."

"Nick..." But before Amanda could get another word out she was interrupted by another tender kiss. She really had know idea what had gotten into Nick tonight, Was he drinking? she thought. No he doesn't smell of alcohol what could it be?  
But she didn't have a lot of time to think after that because things heated up fast before she new she was lying on her bed with Nick on top of her kissing her cheek down to her neck and back up.

"Nick..." She said but he just ignored her and then he started lifting up her tank top "Nick..." she repeated this time putting her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away.

"What is it?" he asked

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She said "I mean we work together and like you said earlier the squad has been through a lot this week and don't you think it will affect our work?"

"Nobody has to know and It's just this one time" he replied even though he didn't want it to be just this one time.

"Yeah but what about you and Maria? I though you two were gonna work something out."

"Maria... She's... Seeing someone else." He paused, Then continued "Hey look if you don't want to do this we don't have to" He said while grabbing his coat kind of upset that Maria was brought up.

"Oh Nick I'm sorry" Amanda said as she sat up. Nick sat down on the edge of the bed next to her with his coat in his arms and kissed Amanda on the cheek good night and left the apartment.

Amanda just plopped down back on her bed and sighed and thought "What was she to do with Nick all over her like this? Maybe he had a bad day and lost his marbles maybe he'll be relived that she had stop him from continuing any further and realized going to her place was a bad idea" but yet she still has know idea she didn't want to over think it so she just laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
